In the manufacturing of integrated circuits, wafers are used for forming integrated circuits. In some applications, wafers are bonded together to form a wafer stack. During inspection of the bonded wafers, the bonding may be found defective and the wafers may need to be debonded from each other. If the bonding of the wafer stack is successful, some remaining processes may be performed on the wafers to complete the manufacturing process.
However, some wafer stacks are difficult to separate by using conventional mechanical or chemical methods. Also, the wafers are sometimes relatively thin to endure the force applied in such debonding processes. Such wafers may suffer breakage during debonding processes. Accordingly, methods of debonding wafers are desired to prevent wafer breakage.